


try imagining a place where it's always safe and warm

by classicalreader313



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Best Friends, Bisexual Character, F/F, Gay Character, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicalreader313/pseuds/classicalreader313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec, Isabelle, and Jace have been working at the Lightwood family's bakery and coffee shop since they were in middle school. Now, returning home from university for the summer, they resume work again and run into some new customers.</p><p>In which Alec is bewitched by the boy with the glittery eyes and Isabelle is drawn to the redheaded girl with the sketchpad. Jace tries to get them to make a move and Raphael makes out with his boyfriend in the storage closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. coming home

**Author's Note:**

> Well I really wanted to write a coffee shop AU. I hope you enjoy. School is busy so I won't be able to update all the time but I'll try to keep a regular schedule.

Summertime in New York was always hot. People crowded close on the streets, heat radiating from their bodies as they wiped the sweat from their faces. Professional types sweated through their button-down dress shirts and kids and tourists sweltered, limbs unencumbered in their t-shirts and shorts.

The heat was particularly oppressive if you were hauling a heavy suitcase down the busy street, pushing against the flow of pedestrians. Alec knew he only had a few more blocks until he reached his parents’ bakery, and that knowledge spurred him on. His house was on the other side of the city, and the bakery was much closer to the train station. With traffic being as bad as it was, walking was much faster. The city was alive with the sound of squealing tires, honking car horns, and chatter around him as people pushed past him to their next destination.

Boxes of his stuff had been sent home a few days before, and he had spent his last few days in his dorm living out of his suitcase. Despite the hassle that came with packing, returning home for the summer meant seeing Isabelle and Jace again. Like him, Isabelle had gone to a university out of state and had just finished her freshman year. She had texted him a few hours earlier saying that she had gotten home safe and she couldn’t wait to see him.

Jace was a sophomore in college, like Alec was, but he went to school in New York and worked in the café during the school year. Jace and Alec had been best friends since they first met when they were six, and Alec’s parents had grown to love Jace like a son, just as Jace’s parents had done with Alec. In middle and high school, when Alec began trying to figure himself out, he had harbored a crush on Jace, but now he just loved him like his best friend, like his brother. 

Before he knew it, he was pushing open the door to his parents’ bakery, and the familiar bell rang above him, signalling his entrance. Every time he stepped into the bakery, he was transported back ten years, to when he was a kid coloring in pictures of dinosaurs in the corner while Jace and Izzy battled with action figures. The trio had started working there when Alec and Jace had been 13 and Izzy was nearly 12, desperate to tag along with her big brother. They took down people’s orders and bussed tables, and before long they began coming in early mornings before school to bake cupcakes and scones. The bell above the door promised new customers and new adventures.

As the door shut behind him, he was comforted by the familiar sight of Izzy and Jace behind the counter. Jace had on a flour-dusted apron and held a tiny spiral notebook in his hand while he took down someone’s order. Izzy was pouring coffee into a blue mug and she looked up as the bell rang. Her eyes lit up when she saw her brother.

She abruptly set the cup down and ran around the counter. Alec heard her high heels clicking determinedly on the hardwood flooring and he braced himself as she flung herself at him, wrapping him in a tight hug. “I missed you, big brother,” she whispered into his shoulder. Even with her heels, Isabelle couldn’t compete with Alec’s impressive height.

Over her head, Alec could see Jace smiling at him from behind the counter. Even though his feelings for Jace had subsided, he could still feel his heart clench in his chest whenever his friend looked at him like that. Not only was Jace beautiful, but it brought back memories of hiding who he was for far too long. Here, with Jace and Isabelle, he knew he was loved and that he was safe.

“Missed you too,” he said back, smiling sheepishly at her as she pulled away.

She grabbed his hand and said, “Now let’s set your stuff down. You’re blocking the door.” She led him back into the kitchen. It hadn’t changed much since the summer before, except for one new addition.

“Who’s that?” Alec asked, eyeing up the boy across the room at one of the counters, ferociously mixing batter. He did wear an apron, but under that he wore a flashy red and black jacket and a pair of jeans.

“Oh, that’s Raphael. Mom and Dad hired him a few months ago. Jace  _ hates  _ him,” Izzy explained, as if the boy in question couldn’t hear her. “He’s absolutely horrible with the customers, so he spends a lot of time baking. Or in the storage closet when his annoying boyfriend comes to visit.” Alec raised an eyebrow. “Jace’s words, not mine,” the girl defended.

“That’s  _ definitely  _ more than I needed to know,” Alec said. Raphael began forming the dough into little balls, laying them out on a cookie sheet. He still acted like he hadn’t heard the siblings. 

Jace came into the kitchen next and pulled Alec into an embrace with strong arms. “Alec, it’s so good to see you!” he beamed at him as he pulled away. Face to face with Jace and his radiant smile, it wasn’t hard to remember why he had fallen for him. “Raphael, your annoying boyfriend and his friends are here.”

The dark-haired boy didn’t respond, and Jace repeated himself, louder this time. “Raph! Your boyfriend’s here!” This time, Raphael noticed and looked over to them. He pulled out his earbuds. 

“What did you say?” As he said it, there was something about his pose that seemed standoffish and defensive.

“Your boyfriend’s here,” Jace repeated at a normal volume, and Raphael pushed past the three and left the kitchen as if they didn’t exist.

“Mom and Dad hired him?” Alec asked in surprise, pointing to the door as it swung on its hinges.

“I don’t get it either,” Jace said, before leaving the kitchen, presumably to keep Raphael from scaring off any of the customers.

“Come on, big brother,” Isabelle said after he left. “Get your apron on. Time for work.”

Alec groaned but grabbed an apron from the rack by the door and tied it around his waist. Even though it was hard, working in the bakery was something he looked forward to each summer. Anytime he had a problem, he could just retreat back into his work with Jace and Izzy. Even laboring over the hot oven wasn’t too bad when they were with him.

As the two siblings stepped back into the bakery, Raphael was pushing past them, dragging a boy behind him. Alec wrinkled his nose as the door shut.

After the lunch rush had died down, the bakery only held a few customers. Most were munching on dessert as they sat around tables, watching people pass by outside. Two, however, stood at the counter, their eyes peering into the glass case of baked goods. Alec assumed they were Raphael’s annoying boyfriend’s friends. One was a girl, short in stature with long red hair. Hanging by her hip was a brown canvas messenger bag and she clutched a sketchpad to her chest. The boy next to her was taller, with coiffed dark hair. His eyes were ringed with dark eyeliner and his face was sprinkled with glitter.

The two moved to the counter, delivering their order to Jace. “I’d like a chai tea latte and a strawberry scone- heated up, please,” the boy said.

“Sure thing,” Jace nodded, taking down their orders.

Just as he was telling them their total and taking money from the redheaded girl, the boy interrupted, “I have one more request. I would like  _ him  _ to be the one to bring out our order.” He extended one long finger, aimed right at Alec.

Izzy and Jace looked over to Alec, confusion written on their faces. “Um… ok,” Jace agreed, turning back to the customers. Alec felt his cheeks heating up as a warm feeling bloomed in the pit of his stomach. The boy still had his eye fixed on him, even as his redheaded friend led him over to a table.

Alec attempted to push it out of his mind by busying himself with pulling a strawberry scone out of the case and heating it in the microwave. “Alec,” Izzy hissed, coming over to him and leaning in, keeping her voice low. Every few moments she would look over her shoulder. “That guy is really cute and he’s totally checking you out.”

“So what?” Alec asked, pulling the plate from the microwave and placing it on a round metal tray. “I’ll probably never see this guy again, and how do you think mom and dad would feel if they found out I hooked up with a  _ guy  _ in their bakery?”

“Raphael’s back there right now with his boyfriend,” Izzy pointed it. “They’re rarely here. They’d never know.”

Alec’s cheeks flushed as he looked behind him at the two friends. The boy seems to sparkle in the afternoon light pouring through the large front windows. He looked back to his sister, who was giving him a knowing look. He shook his head at her.

“I’ll never see him again, Izzy. It doesn’t matter.” He took the chai tea latte and coffee that Jace handed him and placed them on the tray. Picking it up and balancing it on his palm, he started over to their table.

The boy at the table fixed him with another stare, and the sunlight glinted off of his hair, giving him the appearance of an angel. Alec hadn’t felt this jittery for a long time, and it was a miracle that he made it to the table without dropping anything.

As he passed out the drinks, the boy said, “My name is Magnus. What’s yours?”

Alec couldn’t believe that the boy was speaking to him, and for a moment his voice stuck in his throat. “Alec,” he answered, sounding like he had just dragged himself through the desert for days without water. He cringed inwardly.

“Is that short for anything?” Magnus’s voice was soft and smooth, and Alec faintly felt like he was drowning in it as he set the scone between them with shaky hands.

“Yeah. Alexander.”

“Alexander,” Magnus repeated, the name rolling off his tongue like velvet. Alec vaguely felt like he was going to be sick. “Beautiful name. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Th-thank you,” Alec stuttered, face bright red.

“I’ll see you around,” Magnus said, flashing a bright smile.

Alec nodded quickly and retreated back to the safety behind the counter, his legs shaking beneath him. 

Izzy rolled her eyes at him. “ _ Amazing,  _ Alec. You’re  _ so  _ charming,” she teased.

“Hey, you weren’t there. You didn’t hear what he was saying,” he defended.

“Yeah, because he propositioned you in the middle of a bakery while he enjoyed a snack with a friend,” Izzy deadpanned. “What did he say?”

Jace joined the conversation at this point. “Are you talking about how that guy is totally into Alec?”

Izzy nodded and Alec rolled his eyes. “There’s such a thing as minding your own business,” he pointed out.

“What did he say?” Izzy repeated, nudging him.

“He asked my name, and then for my full name. He said I had a pretty name and that he’d see me again,” Alec recounted, legs turning to jelly once more as he remembered Magnus’s eyes on him and the soothing sound of his voice. “His name’s Magnus.”

“Did he say what his friend’s name was?” Izzy asked, looking beyond her brother to the red-haired girl who was drawing in her sketchbook, half of a scone sitting on a napkin in front of her.

“No,” Alec answered. “Why?”

“No reason,” Izzy said, eyes snapping back to Alec. The dark-haired boy was too shaken up to press her harder. “We’ll talk about all this later.” 

Just then, Raphael’s boyfriend left the kitchen, his hair mussed and his glasses crooked and foggy. Isabelle rolled her eyes. He went to join his two friends and took a sip of the redheaded girl’s coffee, only to screw up his face at the bitter taste.

The three friends remained at the table a little bit longer before standing to leave. Before departing, Magnus waved and smiled at Alec. The dark-haired boy felt his stomach churn nervously, but he waved back.

He watched as the three passed by the windows until they were out of sight. Only then did he allow himself to relax.


	2. like your coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your positive feedback on the last chapter. It means so much and I'm glad you're enjoying. I hope you like this chapter!  
> also 666 hits ayyy

“That was little bit sleazy,” Clary said, crossing her arms over her chest as they walked.

“Sleazy?” Magnus asked, looking over to the redhead. “What was?”

“Messing with that boy like that.”

“I wasn’t messing around. I just found him… interesting,” he defended. “Nothing wrong with flirting. Though I would like to see him again.”

“This whole conversation is super interesting,” Simon began, straightening his glasses. “But we’ve really got to hurry or we’ll be late.”

“Don’t blame us for that,” Magnus shot back. “You’re the one who was screwing your boyfriend in the kitchen.”

“In the kitchen?” Simon looked horrified. “We weren’t screwing in the  _ kitchen!  _ Can you imagine? That would violate  _ so  _ many health codes. We were in the storage closet.”

“Because that’s so much better,” Magnus huffed.

“Honestly, Simon, we don’t need to know, but you are right about one thing. We need to hurry,” Clary insisted. The three friends pressed on faster, threading their way through the busy sidewalk.

* * *

“So… Magnus,” Isabelle began, clapping her hands down against her thighs as she positioned herself on the couch so she was facing her brother. Alec looked taken aback, and Jace was laying on the floor, popping pieces of popcorn into his mouth. He knew this would be good. Once Izzy got something stuck in her mind, she wouldn’t let it go, especially when it involved Alec.

“What about him?” the dark-haired boy asked. 

“When are you going to see him again?”

Alec looked taken aback, and Izzy gave him a look that said ‘don’t play dumb.’

“I don’t think I’ll see him again. I made a pretty bad first impression,” Alec told her. 

“But do you  _ want  _ to see him again?”

Alec frowned. He knew his sister would ask that question and he had been dreading. “I think he’s good-looking and everything, but he made me way too nervous.”

“I wonder what he’s like,” Isabelle mused, leaning back against the plush cushions.

“I know him,” Jace said from his spot on the floor.

“You know him?” Izzy perked up immediately.

“Well, I don’t know him personally,” Jace amended, sitting up. “But everyone at school knows about Magnus Bane. He’s basically a legend.”

Alec quirked an eyebrow at that. “How is he a legend?”

“He throws the  _ greatest  _ parties. I’ve been to a few,” Jace explained. “And he used to date this girl, Camille, and she was the meanest girl I’ve ever met. Downright nasty to everyone. Anyways, he broke up with her and completely told her off. It was awesome.”

“So he’s… straight?” Alec wrinkled up his nose, confused. “God, my gaydar sucks ass.”

“No, he’s bi,” Jace corrected, and Alec hated how relieved he felt. There was something about Magnus that intrigued him, despite the nervous flip flops in his stomach that had been constant ever since he had met the boy.

“What about his friend?” Izzy asked. “Do you know anything about her?”

“The girl? No,” Jace shook his head and Izzy looked disappointed. “I’ve seen her around but I don’t know her name.”

“You’re not being subtle,” Alec said to his sister, taking in the disheartened expression on her face.

“Neither are you. He smiled at you and you nearly passed out,” she countered, crossing her arms. “But I’m willing to admit I thought that girl was cute. I’m not embarrassed.”

“So… when are you going to see her again?” Jace mimicked her. Alec grinned at his friend. If Izzy was going to give Alec a hard time, it was only fair that they hassled her back.

“Soon, I think,” Isabelle answered, smiling softly. “I think they’ll come back to the shop soon.” Alec and Jace exchanged glances, not entirely believing her, but dropped it nonetheless.

* * *

It turned out that Isabelle was right.

Just a few days later, Magnus and the redheaded girl returned, this time without their bespectacled friend. It was Raphael’s day off, so Isabelle guessed that explained it. 

It was a weekday, well before anyone’s lunch break, when the two entered the bakery. Alec was back in the kitchen, baking, which was fortunate because he probably would’ve had a heart attack at the sight of Magnus. Glitter painted his eyelids and he wore a garishly patterned button up that exposed some of his bare chest.

The girl, on the other hand, floored Isabelle. Her long red hair curled and spilled down her back, tucked behind her ears. She laughed at something that Magnus said, her eyes slipping shut as she clapped her hand over her mouth. Across the room, Izzy could hear her laughter, and it was one of the happiest sounds she’d ever heard. Rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, she felt giddiness rise within her and she ran over to Jace. 

“Please can I take this one?” she pleaded, fingers gripping his elbow.

“Ow,” Jace whined, shaking free from her grip. “But fine, knock yourself out.”

As he moved away, she took his place behind the counter, tightening her ponytail and making sure her name tag was prominently displayed. “Hello,” she greeted cheerily. “My name is Isabelle Sophia Lightwood. How many I help you?” Behind her, she heard Jace scoff, and if they were alone she would have hit him.

To her dismay, it was Magnus who started talking while the redhead studied their desserts. “Hello. I’d like an iced caramel macchiato- skim milk. Is Alexander here?” He peered over the counter, but only saw Jace and Izzy.

“He’s busy now. He’s baking,” Isabelle informed him. “Would you like me to deliver a message?”

Magnus paused for a moment, thoughtfully. “No, I guess not. Just tell him I stopped by to see him.” Izzy nodded, making a mental note as Jace started making his drink. She sensed the redhead’s eyes on her and she turned to her, coming face to face with the greenest eyes she had ever seen. “Wow,” she mumbled to herself, sucking in a breath. Isabelle silently cursed herself. She normally was so confident and suave. She just hadn’t expected the girl to look at her with such bright eye and such careful attention. “Now, uh, what can I get for you?”

The girl averted her eyes quickly once Isabelle looked over to her. “I’d just like an iced coffee, please. Cream but no sugar.”

“Coming right up!” Izzy chirped, ringing up their order and taking money from the girl. She tried to conceal her smile when their hands touched. As she returned the change, she took in how the girl’s face was tinged pink to match her hair. The two friends sat down at a table while Izzy poured the redhead’s coffee. 

Jace had already finished making Magnus’s drink and came to stand next to her. “Isabelle Sophia Lightwood? Seriously?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Suddenly his scoff made sense to her. “I said that?” she gasped, mouth falling open. “I hit her with my full name? Oh my god.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. She didn’t look too freaked out.”

“ _ Too _ freaked out?!”

“She wasn’t freaked out at all,” Jace added. “But keep your voice down and give them their drinks.”

Izzy nodded quickly, picking up the two cold drinks and heading over to their table. Once she looked back to Jace for reassurance, and he nodded to her encouragingly. She tried to relax herself and allowed confidence to slip into her steps.

“Here you go, Magnus, your caramel macchiato,” she said, setting the drink down in front of him. “And here’s your iced coffee with cream.” She turned to the redheaded girl, putting down the cup. She wracked her brain, trying to think of something smooth to say. What did she normally say in situations like this? What would Jace say? “It’s, uh…” Izzy panicked. “It’s white. Like you.” Her eyes widened as her face flushed vermilion. She turned on her heel and hurried away, her high heels clicking fast on the hardwood floors.

“What did you do?” Jace asked, taking in Isabelle’s mortified face.

“I said that that coffee was white, just like her,” she confessed, red as a tomato.

Jace choked on his own tongue as he laughed. “Why the hell would you do that?”

“Well, I wanted to say it was sweet like her, but she didn’t order sugar! I panicked really bad.”

“Hey, maybe she digs the whole trainwreck vibe you’re giving off.”

She punched his arm, not hard enough to hurt, but he still jumped out of the way.

“I know what I have to do to make it up,” Izzy said, grabbing a plate and heading to the dessert case. “She liked that scone yesterday. I’ll give her one.”

Jace did nothing but remind her, “You’ll have to pay for that.” She brushed him off as she heated up the white chocolate cranberry scone. Once it was sufficiently warm and the insides had just begun to grow gooey she pulled the plate from the microwave and, after gathering her courage, headed back to Magnus and the redhead’s table.

“Hi,” she said once again. The girl looked up to her and she was enraptured by those green eyes again. “I’m sorry for saying you were white like your coffee. I don’t know what I was thinking. I’d like you to have this.” She set the plate down and the girl’s eyes lit up in delight.

“Thank you,” she beamed. “How much do I owe you?”

“Oh, nothing at all,” Izzy answered, blindsided by the girl’s radiant smile. “It’s my treat.”

Izzy thought this was going pretty well, so she gave the redhead one more smile before walking back behind the counter. She knew if she stayed too long she would mess it up.

The redhead’s eyes lingered on her even after she started to fill the next customer’s order.

* * *

“Come on, this isn’t fair,” Magnus whined.

Clary snapped back to attention. “What do you mean?”

“I haven’t seen Alexander at all and you’ve got that girl fawning all over you without even trying,” he explained. “The only reason we came back after all was to see Alexander.”

“I’m sure he’ll be out soon,” Clary assured, her cheeks painted red. “And she was not fawning over me.”

“Clary, she definitely was. I’ve done enough fawning in my life to know what it looks like.”

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Whatever. In the meantime, do you want some of this?” she asked, gesturing to the scone. “It smells amazing.”

As the two split the scone, Alec stepped out of the kitchen, freezing when he saw Magnus.

Magnus heard the door swing open and a smile crossed his lips when he saw the dark-haired boy. “I’ll be back in a moment,” he said distractedly, standing up.

Clary rolled her eyes but moved her seat to be facing the counter. 

She didn’t want to miss this.


	3. striking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit shorter than the other ones but i hope you like it!

Izzy’s face lit up in delight as she saw Magnus’s eyes zone in on Alec.

Alec felt cornered, eyes blown wide as Magnus approached the counter. Isabelle and Jace scurried away but stayed close enough to hear what was said.

“He came to see you,” Izzy called excitedly from the sidelines, and Alec shot her a glare. She wasn’t helping.

“Hello, Alexander,” Magnus greeted, voice rich and smooth. He leaned against the counter, staring up at Alec through glitter dusted eyelashes. “Isabelle told me you were hard at work.”

It was hardly an innuendo, but heat still bloomed over Alec’s face. He cursed himself- Magnus just wanted to start a conversation. But then he saw the devilish look on the other boy’s face and knew that Magnus was trying to get under his skin.

“I guess so,” Alec answered lamely. “The lunch rush is coming up soon. We need to stay stocked up.” His eyes frantically searched the bakery, hoping for something to distract him. The other customers there seemed completely satisfied with their order and ignored what was happening at the counter. Jace and Izzy gave him encouraging looks.

“Your dedication is inspiring,” Magnus remarked. “How long have you been working here? I’ve been before, but I’ve never had the pleasure of making your acquaintance.”

“Since I was 13.” When Magnus creased his perfectly arched eyebrows in confusion, Alec elaborated, “I go to school out of state so now I only work summers. My parents own this place.”

“Ah, so that means you’re Alexander Lightwood, and that Isabelle is your sister,” he said. “I should have known you were related. The resemblance is quite striking.  _ You’re  _ quite striking.”

Alec looked down flushing. He had no idea what to say to that except a mumbled “thank you.” Latching onto another part of Magnus’s response, he asked, “How did you know Isabelle was a Lightwood?”

“When Clary and I came in, she introduced herself as Isabelle Sophia Lightwood.”

The taller boy raised his eyebrows and fought to contain his laughter. “Seriously? Jace has probably already given her a hard time, but I can’t let her off easy for this. And she calls  _ me  _ awkward.” He shook his head fondly. As he laughed, he looked over to Magnus, who was staring at him like he had just said something profound. He look absolutely enraptured, his eyelashes sparkling. Alec paused, a small smile crossing his face before saying, “You mentioned Clary. Is she that red-haired girl?”

Magnus nodded and looked back to Clary, who was gesturing something to him. He turned back to Alec and answered, “Yes, she’s Clary. We’re good friends. We met at school.” Alec looked back at the girl, who’s gestures had grown more dramatic.

“I, uh, I think she’s trying to tell you something.”

“Yeah, she’s ready to go,” Magnus said. “Also, how about you tell Isabelle that her name is Clary. I think she’d be interested to know.”

“I think so, too,” Alec agreed.

“Well, I’ve got to go,” Magnus started. He began to back away from the counter, though his eyes lingered on Alec, almost expectantly.

Alec paused, tugging on his lip before blurting out, “When can I see you again?”

Magnus grinned. That was what he had been waiting for. “I think I’ll come back in a few days. I’m eager to try your scones.”

“I’ll see you then,” Alec said. “I’ll make a special batch.” He blushed as he said that, but Magnus just smiled before turning and walking away. Clary had already gathered her things and was waiting by the door.

Alec watched until they were out of sight.

* * *

He was pulling a batch of cookies from the oven when Isabelle burst into the kitchen.

“What happened out there?” she asked, dark eyes bright. “What did he say?”

Alec shrugged, setting the tray down on the stove. “Nothing really. It was nice. I think he’ll be back this week.”

“You looked to be having a good time,” Izzy remarked, hopping up and seating herself on the counter. “You should ask him out.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “I hardly know him. He might be a serial killer. Do you want me dead?”

Izzy shook her head. “No, I just want you happy.” When he looked at her, he caught sight of her small, sad smile. Her eyes were soft. “I know Mom and Dad are strict, and you’ve had a hard time keeping this from them- I have too. But you can’t be happy living a lie. You have a change and I think you should go for it.”

He sighed, looking down at the floor. She had a point. He had lived with the strain of constantly hiding a piece of himself since middle school. He had liked Magnus, but he didn’t know if he wanted to date. During the year, he used his schoolwork as an excuse to avoid any sort of serious relationship. The last time he dated was in high school, with a girl named Lydia Branwell. If she had ever figured out that he was gay, she never told a soul. The two were still friends.

“Fine,” he relented. “I’ll think about it.”

Isabelle clapped her hands excitedly. 

“Also, I know the girl’s name,” Alec said. He watched as his sister’s eyes widened. “Do you want me to tell you?”

The dark-haired girl looked conflicted for a moment, but then she sighed and shook her head. “No, I need to find out for myself.”

Alec was surprised. “Wow, okay. I wish you luck then.”

“I bet it’s a beautiful name,” Isabelle sighed. “She has the prettiest eyes. I’m not even kidding.”

“Mom and Dad are going to kill us,” Alec said, arranging the cookies on a plate. “We’re supposed to be working but so far all we’ve done is act really gay.”

Izzy laughed and nodded. “True. At least Jace is trying his best. And you made cookies. And I called a customer white.”

Alec looked up, furrowing his eyebrows. “What did you do?”

“I brought her her coffee order, and I wanted to be super smooth and say the coffee was sweet like her, except she didn’t order sugar.” Alec looked amused, already knowing where this what headed. “I said that it was white like she was.” Isabelle hung her head in shame as her brother laughed.

“Wow, Izzy. You’re almost as bad as me!”

“How dare you? I’m nowhere close to as bad as you are.” She reached over the counter and reached into the bag of flour, taking a big handful and tossing it at Alec. “You’re on the verge of passing out whenever Magnus talks to you!”

He ignored what she said, mouth dropping open as the flour hit him in the face and chest. “Oh, Isabelle, you are  _ so  _ dead.” He grabbed flour and dropped the powder onto her head, staining her dark hair white.

She gasped and the fight began. The siblings were on opposite sides of the counter, throwing flurries of flour at each other and laughing uproariously. By the time Jace found them, they were both out of breath and covered in flour from head to toe.

Jace cleared his throat, regarding them, amused, from his spot in the doorway. “What’s going on here?”

They spun to face him, looking light deer caught in headlights. 

“She started it!” Alec accused, jabbing a finger in his sister’s face. Izzy glared at him and stuck out her tongue.


End file.
